


The Things We Had

by Tobinka



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Movie Spoilers, inapropriate use of the mana pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar and Medivh are lovers, but the whole universe is against them. The Lion of Azeroth remembers the things he had with the Guardian of Azeroth before it all went to murloc pit. <br/>Set during the movie events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Had

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am not native english speaker, should you find any grammar mistake, please let me know. 
> 
> This was supposed to be drabble, well, shit.   
> Enjoy.

 

“When was your last visit to Karazhan?”  Llane asks him, concern in his eyes is hard to cover.

Taria watches her husband and her brother, also concerned. The situation is grave and they are in desperate need of help, just as the young mage said.

“With you. I don’t know, around 6 years ago, with you?” Lothar answers, makes the king believe him.

“And you had no contact with Medivh ever since?”

“Not for the lack of trying.”

 

Taria watches them. _You liar. You are lying to your king._ She thinks. She knows, oh yes, she does. About Lothar’s frequent visits at the tower. And how happy her brother looks when he goes there and how sad he is when he comes back. She knows but doesn’t tell. It is not her secret to tell. There were no official visits, there is no need of mentioning them.

Lothar smirks when he is given the royal ring, golden with huge Stormwind crest carved into a huge sapphire. He knows this is an official visit and there won’t be any time for little distractions, but he is still glad he gets to see the Guardian again.

That young boy, Khadgar, rides with him. They take a flight across the mountains, the view is beautiful as ever and the cold air bites into his skin. The ex-novitiate is afraid, never flying a gryphon before and he clings to Lothar with all of his body, and his warmth, Lothar thinks, feels nice. He also notices the boy smells of old books and magic. Lothar knows the magic doesn’t smell like anything, it doesn’t even have a smell but it is certain, typical scent every person possessing the magic has. Khadgar smells just like Medivh and Lothar’s head fills with memories of the master mage.

_They lay awake, naked under the stars, listening to each other’s breath. The warm summer night smelled of flowers and water, and around the two men it smelled of sex. Just a few minutes ago, they were tangled together, Lothar frantically pounded into Medivh, both of them moaning, sweating and blind with pleasure. Medivh’s gold hair shone in the contrast with the dark grass, and his green eyes were lit, bright and beautiful and starred right into the Lothar’s mind. The commander fell for this sight the first night they were together, all those years back. But right now, on the meadow in a middle of the forest, he was only able to focus on how beautiful Medivh was. Pale skin, illuminated by two silver moons, hair tangled with the wildflowers, cherry lips parted and so damn kissable. So he kissed him again and again until the first fiery light in the sky announced the morning._

Lothar relives the memory and is almost sure, that if he turns around, it will be Medivh sitting behind him, because Medivh always hugs him like this. So when he does, he meets the deep brown eyes of the young boy and he notices how his lips are pink and parted just like Medivh’s and he shakes his head to get these thoughts out of his head.

When they arrive, the tower is different. Empty. It was never as deserted as it was now, Lothar remembers, because they always had to travel to get some privacy – roadside inns, river banks, meadows, anywhere but the tower. Moroes is the same, which is a good sign. He takes the commander up the stairs to the fountain. Ah yes, the fountain. It was the only time they broke the _Not in the tower_ rule.

_Medivh had a particularly exhausting day. Having spent previous weeks trying a new magic spells and experimenting, the last day of his research were the worst. At the end of the day he was drained of all the mana and barely moved. He was lucky that Lothar has found him there, just before he passed out. The commander disrobed him and helped him into the mana fountain. Magic in its purest form immediately took an effect, and Lothar was dragged down into the tank by the suddenly vigorous mage. Single kiss quickly turned into several ones, hands warm and in the right places, soft moans and groans, and Medivh already wearing nothing, he lowered himself onto Lothar’s big, sweet cock. It was one of the best sex they had, quick, messy and in fear of someone entering the fountain room. What a glorious sight it would be, the Guardian of Azeroth insanely riding cock of king Llane’s most trusted comrade. After Medivh came hard into the mana pond, Lothar burst into an honest laughter and it took him a long time before he was able to answer Medivh’s curious look._

_“It appears we have defiled your magic fountain.” He said once he had stopped laughing._

Medivh is still there, making a golem and he looks more worn out than ever. Their fingers touch as Lothar handles him the ring, but Medivh doesn’t notice or maybe is unaffected, Lothar can’t tell. He would love to grab the half-naked, dirty man closer and ravish his mouth, but Moroes is still in the room and patiently awaits the guardian’s orders. Sadly, Medivh doesn’t tell him to leave them, but asks about Khadgar instead.

“Who is the boy downstairs?” Medivh asks, sensing the presence of another mage.

“A mage from Kirin Tor. We found him when he broke into the royal barracks.” Lothar laughs at the memory. A mage. Breaking into a royal barracks. Unheard of, really.

Medivh puts on a burgundy cloak and takes the stairs down. Lothar is unsure if he should explain certain circumstances, but Medivh asks him first.

“Have you bed him?” Guardian’s tone has a certain seriousness in it.

“Are you serious?” Lothar is surprised by the straightforwardness of the question.

“Anduin, I will not ask you again.” He stops and looks him in the eye.

“Of course not. I met him yesterday. Though he reminds me of you a lot.” Lothar gives an honest answer but Medivh still looks displeased. Before the commander can say anything else, the mage rushes the stairs again.

He gets down faster and attacks the young mage before Lothar can do anything to stop him. Luckily for Khadgar, the guardian means no harm to him, not just yet, otherwise he would be a pile of dust by now.

At the mention of the Fel, Medivh freezes and his fierce expression turns to a sad one. Lothar wants to ask him so many questions, wants to reassure that his guardian is safe and alright, but there is no time. Before he knows it, he is back in the Stormwind again, in the royal palace.

King Llane is pleased to see Medivh again. He is concerned for his people, and he does not see how tired the guardian looks and immediately takes him to the war room. Wellm maybe it’s just Lothar, who regularly visited him once or twice every year and noticed the changes in the mage’s appearance.

The plan is simple, they are to ride to the place of the last reported attack and find out who is slaughtering their men. They all ride, Lothar, Medivh and even Khadgar. The two mages don’t really get along but are smart enough to know that they have to cooperate should this mission succeed. Khadgar, still being an apprentice, is constantly looking for some kind of approval, for him the guardian is sort of an icon. And on the other side, Medivh who is jealous of Khadgar but won’t let it show and is too stubborn and proud of his own skills. Khadgar has the freedom Medivh has alaways wanted. And Medivh has the power and knowledge that appeals to Khadgar. Lothar laughs to himself.

The Elwynn Forest brings him another memory. Lothar is riding in the front and must not let himself get distracted, but it happens anyway.

_Just after Lothar returned from the summit in the Ironforge, he sought the guardian’s presence. They met at the lake, and rode by its bank until they found a good place for a camp. Neither of them really slept that night, as Medivh used the magic bindings and tied Lothar to the nearest tree and ravished his body only using his mouth. Lothar then had a lot of trouble with hiding dozens of hickey Medivh had placed on his neck and collarbones. That night, Lothar grew particularly fond of Medivh’s mouth, for apparent reasons. During the nearest opportunity, he had returned the favour and marked the guardian’s body. He was proud of the one hickey, which shone violet and blue so high on the neck, it was impossible to cover. And better it was, Medivh didn’t know about it. Oh, how Lothar wished he would be there, at Karazhan and see the looks of the mages and servants in the tower._

The attack came hard and fast. The orange and green beasts fought with unseen cruelty and speed and took half a dozen of his men before Lothar could do anything. The mages were distracted by a strangely half-burned tree and were separated from the rest of the group. Lothar saw the young boy cast a spell that threw the monstrous beast several yards back and then he would cast a shield.

The fight only took several minutes, but before he got back, Medivh was aleady gone.

“Where is the guardian?” He asks the boy, who looks unharmed.

“In Karazhan.” He answers.

What the hell, Medivh, Lothar thinks but keeps riding and eventually catches one of the beasts. Khadgar, to a general surprise, also catches one.

 

They learn that the beasts are called Orcs, and that the woman Khadgar has captured is called Garona. She takes them to their camp, she shows them the Dark Portal. One of the orcs approaches them, the one that goes by the name of Durotan, and they agree on a meeting. They only have a little time left, before the orc warlock Gul’Dan reopens the gate to bring the rest of the Horde.

Medivh rides with them for the meeting in the Blackrock Mountains. Lothar is confident, he knows how powerful the guardian is and he is sure about his protection.

So when Medivh fails them, it hits him hard. Maybe harder than the loss of his own son. He is torn apart, he loves the mage but he also loves his family and acts irrationally. Maybe it is a good thing that Llane places him into the prison. Taria visits him there, she comforts him about Callan and asks about Medivh, but Lothar is too hurt to react.

He refuses to believe that Medivh has betrayed them, but he still follows Khadgar instead of rushing to the battle at the Orc camp. When he sees the demon that has become of Medivh, his heart breaks into little pieces. Rather than to fight the mage himself, he sends the boy. Each magic bolt fired at the possessed mage hits him too. Why didn’t he say anything? Why didn’t he seek help? Will he survive? The questions keep running in his head, and he relives all the beautiful moments the man had shared. Will I be able to hold him again?

He has no choice but to accept the reality, after he is thrown across the room by the inhumanly strong hand, and Medivh’s beautiful green eyes are nothing but darkness. His lover doesn’t recognize him, he is corrupted by the magic of Fel and there is no point of return. Lothar doesn’t care if he dies, so he tells the demon to taunt him and it works and he only prays the boy will be able to stop the demon before it hurts anyone else.

The magic explosion kills the demon and Lothar is impressed by Khadgar’s power. Medivh just lies there, under the obsidian body of the golem he has built. Weakened by the heartbreak, he flees the tower, he doesn’t even say good bye. All his tears are wept as he flies to the Dark Portal, only to find king Llane’s dead body, with Garona’s dagger in it.

Rage fills him as he slaughters a dozen of the orcs and it brings him certain kind of satisfaction. When he kills the mutated orc in the duel, he wishes the other orcs would just kill him so he wouldn’t have to look into Taria’s eyes and eyes of the hundreds of people they have disappointed. They won nothing but one battle, and the orcs will come back, Lothar is sure of it. One last memory fills him as he flies back to the city, with the king’s dead body in his arms.

_Medivh would finally accept Lothar’s request and instead of using teleportation, they would fly on the gryphon. Despite Lothar expressing his negative attitude towards the magic teleportation, Medivh paid little to no attention and they would always travel by magic. Flying the gryphon was a welcome change. They stopped at the Lion’s Pride Inn, which offered decent meals and had rooms with thick walls. Before the second moon rose, they were both drunk on beer and mead and struggled on the stairs and with the keys. Once they were inside, Medivh had Lothar pressed against the wall and was kissing him with all the alcohol-enhanced energy he had. Lothar smiled to the kiss and let the mage take control. He had enjoyed fucking the mage and how his face looked when he was about to come, but this time it was Medivh who pounded into Lothar’s body. His face was focused but relaxed and the guardian looked satisfied with the mess he had turned Lothar to. In the morning, Lothar had obvious trouble sitting in the saddle and Medivh had offered him teleportation but stubborn man he was, he refused and endured the whole ride. Despite the pain, Lothar was happy with the turn of the events that night and when he had asked Medivh about round two, the mage would just kiss him, smile and whisper: “Next time, my dear lion”._

But there was no next time.

Couple of days passed before he met with Khadgar again. He showed him the dagger. Either the boy was naïve to not think that the half-orc woman wouldn’t eventually betray them or he had really big imagination.

“I buried him.” He says after a moment of silence.

“Where?” Lothar doesn’t need to ask who he’s talking about.

“Not far from the tower. I realized it would be the best. He seemed to have liked that place.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you love him?” The question comes unexpected.

Lothar looks at Khadgar, unsure how to answer. He realised the sudden silence said enough.

“He was a good man.” Honest words by the most selfless man.

“That he was.” Khadgar’s voice is filled with compassion and understanding.

Lothar thinks how many people know about this, but there is no time to ask. It doesn’t matter now anyway.

The funeral looks more like a wedding. The sun shines bright on all of the Stormwind’s citizens that have gathered at the palace and city is drowning in white blooms. They all are cheering for Lothar, they see him as the hero he is. He is going to lead the men to the war with the Orcs.

Taria watches him too. _He has lost so much but he still stands, undaunted,_ she thinks. Her gaze shifts to Khadgar. The young boy watches the commander with respect and admiration. And there is something else too, but she cannot really tell what it is. She smiles anyway. Her brother is strong. He has his kingdom and the new guardian will remain by his side.


End file.
